Sueños Rotos
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti. No creo en el amor, y no es por mi. Si no te supe ver y te perdí, si cada día que me das te hace sufrir...". Song-fic SasuSaku. Denle una oportunidad.


**¿Qué tal, lectores? Lee llega con una nueva historia. Déjenme contarles que se trata de un songfic SasuSaku. Esta historia ya tiene años escrita, aproximadamente la escribí en el 2008; y hoy estaba hurgando en mis cosas y encontré la libreta donde lo escribí, y me dije "¿Por qué no?".**

**La canción es "Sueños rotos" de La 5ª Estación. Los espacios en donde aparezca este signo (-…-) significa que ahí va una estrofa de la canción.**

**Sin más, disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, sino de Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Oneshot SasuSaku**

"**Sueños Rotos"**

La oscuridad había consumido su corazón por completo. En su mente ya no existía el amor ni la convivencia que tuvo con dos personas tiempo atrás. Se refiere a Sasuke Uchiha, aquél joven que dejó atrás la felicidad por vengarse de su hermano.

Se encontraba sentado en un árbol. La venganza ya había sido completada. Ahora se había dado cuenta de todo lo que desperdició al marcharse…

"_Ya no me queda nadie…"_, se decía para sí el muchacho, de entonces dieciséis años; _"pero, a pesar que siempre lo traté como basura, Naruto y Sakura han de estar aun esperándome…"_.

En ese momento, recordó cuándo la chica pelirosa le había declarado sus sentimientos.

-Sakura…- dijo en voz alta –aún recuerdo cuando me iba a marchar de la aldea y tú intentaste detenerme. Me dijiste que me amabas, pero aun así me marché…

El chico se puso a recordar todo ese instante. Pero, aun analizándolo, no tenía ninguna razón para permanecer ahí. Ella no era su razón para vivir. Se preguntaba, ¿para qué quedarse? Si sabía que aun así no cambiaría nada. Ella no era nada, sólo su compañera de equipo, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

**-…-**

"_Aun así, ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que yo sentía. Ella simplemente me amaba con desesperación y me entregaba su ser entero. Pero, mi corazón no podía confiar en algo así. Mi corazón jamás vivió el amor, fue por eso que nunca la pude querer. Jamás sentí algo más por ella…_", decía el chico con mirada melancólica.

Se preguntaba como estaría ella. Si se habría enamorado de alguien más…

"_El amor desapareció de mi vida. Ya no le tengo fe. Y a pesar que ella me ofreció compañía y amor, nunca logré comprender, y fue por eso que la perdí. Sé que aún me recuerda, lo siento en mí, pero, cada vez que lo hace, empieza a sentir ese dolor que sintió cuando me marché. Lo lamento…_" se decía mirando el único recuerdo de la ojiverde.

-Pero ahora, sé que siempre te guardé amor y no puedo permitir que ese amor que sientes se esfume… ¡NO!- gritó con desesperación.

**-…-**

"_Quiero verte de nuevo. Quiero volver a ver esas lágrimas que derramaste al marcharme, en las cuáles gritabas que me amabas. Quiero ver esa ternura que tenían tus ojos enamorados al verme, y que sólo yo los notaba. Quiero volver a preocuparme por ti. Recuerdo aquélla promesa que te hice antes de irme: que si lograba vengarme de mi hermano y sobrevivía, tal vez volvería. Esa promesa aún sigue en pie y debo cumplirla, porque un hombre que no cumple su palabra no es un hombre. Quiero volver a ver tu cara cuando destrocé todas tus ilusiones y poder decirte 'lo siento, Sakura'. Quiero verte para al fin darte ese beso que jamás te di, mi Sakura…"_ transmitió en su mente mientras sonreía.

**-…-**

El chico miraba su horizonte sonriente. Se había dado cuenta que su lugar siempre fue estar junto a ella, pero él nunca quiso aceptarlo. Tenía la necesidad de buscarla y volver a verla, eso era lo único que quería en ese momento.

La amaba, claro que la amaba, siempre la amó, sólo que él sabía que si llegaba a quererla más que demasiado, ella corría un grave peligro, y no quería que ella ni Naruto desaparecieran, puesto que eran las únicas personas que lo querían.

Él sabía que si los llegaba a querer más, no podría separarse de ellos e intentar matar a su hermano. Siempre la trató mal para que ella lo odiara, pero a fin de cuentas no pudo contra su amor. Siempre le decía que era una fastidiosa pensando en su bienestar, nunca fue porque realmente la odiase.

Siempre, en pensamientos, gritaba cuánto aprecio sentía por ellos y el dolor que sentía al despreciarlos. Ahora, sabía que era necesario buscarlos; pero sobre todo a ella, debía encontrarla y salvar lo que una vez fue amor y vivir en su corazón para siempre…

**-…-**

Pensó que ya debía ir a Konoha. Bajó del árbol y miró hacia el camino que llevaba a la aldea. Estaba decidido a encontrarla y nadie lo detendría.

De repente, recordó otro detalle en su despedida: él por un momento pensó en quedarse y olvidarse de la venganza de su hermano. Realmente llegó a querer quedarse a convivir con ellos y dejar de lado su obsesión. Pero, al final, no soportó olvidarse de Itachi y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue capacitarse para su nuevo camino de soledad junto a Orochimaru, quién se convirtió en su sensei y lo entrenó para ir justo a matar a Itachi.

Al terminar de recordar eso sonrió, y pensó que la vida se vive en el lugar en dónde la vida misma existe. Por eso, corrió a toda velocidad a encontrar a Sakura y a Naruto…

**-…-**

Sasuke corría velozmente. Su corazón se agitaba cada vez que se acercaba más a la aldea.

-.-

Una chica pelirosa se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, buscando algunas plantas medicinales para Tsunade-sama. En su mirada se podía ver la tristeza que le provocaba la ausencia del Uchiha. No lo había visto en dos años y eso era mucho, mucho para ella.

Un sonido se oyó proveniente de un árbol. Sakura se asusta y voltea a ver qué es. Adopta una posición defensiva. De repente, ve la silueta de un joven frente a ella, no podía reconocer quién era. Una voz fuerte la llama…

-Sakura…- se oyó en el silencio. Al escuchar esa voz, sus pupilas se dilataron y su voz se cortó.

-Sa-su-ke-kun- dijo cortadamente y en voz baja. Por fin pudo divisar al chico de entre los arbustos.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó inmóvil y casi sin aliento.

-Vine porque…necesito decirte…-por primera vez estaba nervioso frente a Sakura. Ella lo miró con algo de duda y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

-Vengo a decirte, que te amo- le dijo levantando la vista y mirándola fijamente.

Ella definitivamente no podía creerlo. "Es un sueño", pensaba, pero al darse cuenta de lo contrario, empezó a temblar.

-¿Por qué…?- dijo con los ojos en el suelo y lágrimas derramando por sus mejillas -¿por qué vienes después de tanto tiempo a decirme tal cosa, si sabes todo lo que sufrí por ti?- le dijo gritando fuertemente.

Sasuke se quedó atónito ante tal reacción. Ella lo miró aun con lágrimas derramándose por su rostro.

-Tú sabías cuánto te amaba, ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó con voz entrecortada. Él bajó su mirada y afirmó lentamente.

-Y te fuiste así, sin decir nada y sin importante cuánto dolor nos causarías a mí y a Naruto.

Sasuke se sintió culpable. Ella tenía razón, él se había ido sin decir una palabra y sin darle importancia a su amistad con ellos.

-Siempre me odiaste, ¿verdad?, ¿fue por eso que nunca te gusté?- le dijo ella riendo irónicamente y llorando.

-No, te equivocas…-le dijo él serio. Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Si tú no me gustabas, no fue por tu aspecto o tu personalidad. Tú no eres culpable de nada- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella lo miró aún más confundida.

-Yo fui el que no te quiso aceptar. Mi corazón fue el responsable de todo tu sufrimiento. Fue porque yo no le tengo fe al amor, puesto que ya hace vario tiempo que desapareció de mi vida, pero yo no quise que desapareciera. Todo fue culpa del bastardo de mi hermano, que ahora se ha de estar pudriendo en lo más oscuro del infierno- le dijo con tal rencor. Sakura no podía creer que el chico que tenía enfrente era Sasuke. No era el Sasuke que ella conoció y amó como a nadie en el mundo.

-Y yo comprendo que al marcharme dejé atrás todos nuestros recuerdos. Sé que cuando me recuerdas, sufres. Y he venido a terminar para siempre con ese sufrimiento. He venido a recuperarte, Sakura…

**-…-**

El chico se acercó más a la pelirosa y la tomó de la cintura.

-No puedo permitir que ese amor que me sientes desaparezca por mi culpa. He venido a decirte que volví, y volví por ti. Te amo Sakura, me di cuenta que mi vida sin ti no está completa, necesitaba cada día con más desesperación verte de nuevo. Quería ver tus lágrimas, tu mirada, tus labios; simplemente quería volver a estar cerca de ti- le dijo sonriendo y mirando profundamente los ojos verdes de Sakura. A ella por su parte, le parecía irónico todo lo que el Uchiha menor le estaba diciendo…

-No…no puedo creer que TÚ estés diciendo esto. ¿Cómo crees que yo te voy a aceptar después de dos años de sufrir por ti?- le dijo con los ojos humedecidos y tratando de zafarse de Sasuke.

-Por eso, yo he venido a curar tu sufrimiento.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Si el daño que has causado no lo puedes reparar.

El Uchiha menor guardó silencio y soltó una mueca.

-Con esto…-y acto seguido, besó intensamente los labios femeninos.

**-…-**

Ambos chicos estaban unidos. Sakura aún no salía del trance. Estaba besando a Sasuke-kun, su sueño de toda la vida. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, pero la intensidad de aquél rose los hizo cerrarse lentamente. Y, al fin, ella logró corresponder, y abrazarlo por el cuello, mientras que él abrazó con más fuerza su espalda.

Un escalofrío pasó por el cuello de Sakura. Era la primera vez que alguien la hacía estremecerse así con un beso.

Sasuke se separó lentamente para verle a los ojos. Sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas…

-Yo sólo quiero vivir lo que me quede de vida junto a ti. Te amo y no lo puedo evitar- le dijo para luego abrazarla.

-Si te hice daño, perdóname. Te aseguro que a partir de ahora todo será diferente. Viviremos lo que nunca vivimos juntos- le dijo al oído. Sakura lloraba en silencio. Se había dado cuenta que ella aún estaba enamorada de él. Todavía amaba a aquél joven Uchiha que formaba junto a ella y Naruto el Team 7. Aquél muchacho que entrenaba cada mañana junto a ella y siempre salía de pleito con Naruto.

Todavía lo amaba y más que nunca. Las palabras del muchacho hicieron que se diera cuenta de ello. Sakura sonríe y corresponde al abrazo del chico.

-Está bien. Olvidemos todo y volvamos a empezar…-le dijo al oído.

Sasuke sonrió y se separó de ella para poder ver esa ternura que emanaban sus ojos.

-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me aceptas?

-¡Sí! Te amo Sasuke, y nunca podré dejar de amarte.

El muchacho la miró sublimemente y sonrió al fin.

-Volvamos a la aldea- le dijo ella, y tomó su mano; pero él jaló hacia su cuerpo y quedó ella pegada a su pecho. Él tomó su cintura y la miró dulcemente. No dijo nada, se acercó con lentitud a su rostro y la volvió a besar profundamente y con desesperación. Parecía que habían esperado mucho tiempo para ese momento, y vaya que sí. Se separan y ella sonríe.

-Tenemos que regresar- le dijo risueña, y volvió a tomar su mano.

"_No te arrepentirás. Yo te haré feliz_, _mi Sakura_", se dijo para sí el chico y sólo miró hacia el frente y vio la entrada del verdadero lugar al que siempre perteneció y se daba el lujo de llamarlo "hogar".

**-…-**

**FIN**

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Tengan en cuenta que la escribí mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke se enterara de la verdad de los Uchiha y todo lo relacionado con Itachi. Esto es sólo mi visión de los "verdaderos" sentimientos de Sasuke. **

**Gracias de antemano por leer, y les agradecería más si me dejaran un comentario. ¡Los quiero!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
